1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet structures and more particularly pertains to a urinal for capturing and directing urine into a drain line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,947; 5,050,248; 4,612,676; 3,500,480; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. D,252,404.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a urinal for capturing and directing urine into a drain line which includes an adjustable mounting structure securable to a wall surface, a urinal supported by the adjustable mounting structure so as to be positioned at a desired height, a water conduit communicating with a water supply line to permit selective flushing of the urinal, and a drain conduit communicating with a sink drain line to receive and dispose of the urine and flush water.
In these respects, the urinal according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and directing urine into a drain line.